


Valentine's Day In Prison

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BAMF Jared Padalecki, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Jensen, Claiming, Comeplay, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, SPN Kink Meme, Top Jared, Wall Sex, Zero Recovering Time, prison kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is serving a prison sentence and Jensen is his partner on the outside, who arranges to see him during conjugal visits. Sex happens in that tiny room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day In Prison

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt: "Jared is a BAMF serving a prison sentence. Jensen is his partner on the outside who he arranged to see him during conjugal visits. Consensual rough sex with Jensen prepping ahead of time because Jared starts fucking from the door (no foreplay/prep). Lots of barebacking, manhandling, biting, claiming, dirty talk, wallsex, zero recovery time" on spnkink_meme and I had to write it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find.

He's in the men's room of a gas station not far from where he needs to be; standing in the cubicle with the toilet smelling literally like crap; it's dirty, cold and it smells of shit and urine and nothing's indicating that it had been cleaned recently ... or in this decade even. Fuckin' toilets in fuckin' gas stations.

His left hand is on the wall; tiled wall, the white tiles cold underneath his sweaty palm, but he has to brace himself somewhere, because he doesn't wanna fall on the floor. His right leg is on the edge of the toilet, giving him some space where he needs it.

He clenches his fingers into a fist, trying to grab onto the wall when he pushes the third finger in his ass ... he hisses a little at the burn, but not too loud, he can't afford to be heard.

He pushes his fingers in and out a little, opens them up a bit, sweat forming on his neck, drops of it running down his spine. He wants to open himself up, but not too much ... he wants to feel it, wants to feel the burn and the slight pain later. He craves it.

He reads 'Lucy with the big boobs', 'nicky's pussie's wetter then water' and a phone number he ain't gonna call, all written on the wall next to him.  
Fuckin' toilets in fuckin' gas stations.

He breathes in… out... pushes his fingers in... out... calms himself down... he's so close to coming, he doesn't know if he'll last... but he will... he will, because he has to.

He pulls his fingers out of his ass, wipes them in some toilet paper, throws it into the toilet and flushes it.

Pulling up his pants takes effort, he has to calm himself down, has to... wait. Just a few more minutes, half an hour tops.

He leaves the cubicle, nods his head in a 'hey' gesture at a trucker who's pissing like a race horse and just had to look up at Jensen then and leaves.

-:-

Jared's smile is so bright on his face, teeth white, dimples showing, hair shiny falling into his eyes, that it takes Jensen so much effort to not just come into his pants, just from seeing him.

"You came."

Jared's voice is silky, soft, but Jensen knows that Jared is anything but that. Jared ain't silky, ain't soft, ain't anywhere near that... he's rough and tough and a goddamned killer and Jensen knows that he'll get fucked up to high heaven and beyond just as soon as the door will close behind his back.

"Yeah, I came."

"Good, real good." Jared's voice is still honey sweet, his eyes soft and shining in the bright light of the room.

"I'll come get ya, when it's time." the guard says behind Jensen's back and when the door isn't even fully closed yet, Jared's on Jensen, pushing him to the wall so hard Jensen gasps for air, because the force of his back hitting the hard wall took away his breath and he can't really breathe for a second.

"Ya good?"

He hears Jared's voice from somewhere close, right next to his ear and he gets himself together, because he doesn't want this nice and slow, he wants this rough and right now: "Fuck me!" just like he knows that Jared wants it.

"Fuck yeah!"

Jared's hands are all over him, everywhere all at once... up his back, down his thighs, up his stomach, up his neck, his face, his nape... everywhere and when Jared grabs hold of Jensen's right hand and brings it up to his mouth… Jensen whimpers at how hot it looks, when his fingers disappear into Jared's mouth. That hot, wet tongue is sucking on them, sucking the taste of Jensen's ass right off them. He didn't wash his hands, just because of this.

"You taste good, so fuckin' good."

Jared rasps out when he pulls Jensen's fingers out of his mouth and makes one last, quick lick with his tongue.

Jared's eyes are intense, his look would melt Jensen into a puddle of water, if Jensen was made of snow, but he's not and he just swallows down and kisses the man standing before him, chasing the taste of his ass in Jared's mouth.

He has longed for this for so long, it has been so long and he's finally here… with Jared. Having him. Tasting him, tongues battling for dominance, but no one is winning, because this isn't about winning or loosing, this… this is pure need and pure lust and pure love and he doesn't care what happens, he just wants to feel Jared and taste him and make memories of this.

He's not sure who breaks the kiss, he just knows that it's him who licks the string of saliva that's still connecting him and Jared and swallows down the taste of Jared. He wants to remember it… he'd drink all of Jared if he could, if that would be possible.

He leans back in for one more kiss, but Jared backs away and Jensen doesn't really know what's wrong, but then Jared's hands are all over him and he thinks about how much he needs this, when Jared takes off their shirts; just tugs and rips them off like they're thin air and not cotton, thinks about how much he misses this, when Jared starts on his pants, pulling them down and then pulling his own down, thinks about how fuckin' good this feels, when Jared's fingers finally wrap around his cock.

He shudders, it feels so damn good to have those long, thin, strong fingers around his dick; putting just the right amount of pressure in just the right spots.

"Fuck..." he pants out, barely able to speak, but he wants to tell Jared that what he's doing is perfect, is awesome and is amazing and that he wants this. Wants this so much.

"Soon, man... real soon, just... just wanna feel you for a moment, yeah, okay?" he wants to feel Jensen in his hand, feel him being real and here and alive and breathing and wanting him and he needs it, he wants to know Jensen will always be there for him… it's been so long, so long since they had this…

"Mhm, okay, yeah okay..." he breathes out and leans forward, attaching his mouth to Jared's left nipple, sucking at it, licking it, saving all the noises Jared's making into his mind… for later, for all the lonely nights he's in his bed, with only his hand for company.

"Yeah okay…" he repeats again when he moves his way to Jared's right nipple, licking and sucking at it and Jared makes different noises then… different, but still so perfect, Jensen moans with them, because he can't not to.

Because he wants this... wants to be held like this, pinned to the wall, with Jared's hand around his cock and Jared's eyes looking into his... it's so intense, that if Jared hadn't tightened his grip at the base of his cock, he'd come right then and there.

But he doesn't wanna come, not yet and he knows that Jared knows that.

He runs his hand over Jared's bicep, down the vein-y forearm all the way down to the place where Jared's fingers are gripping his dick so tight. So perfectly tight.

"Fuck me..." he growls, and when Jared chuckles, fuckin' chuckles, he knows he's in trouble, but he doesn't care. He needs this, wants this, he's strung up so tight, that he'll die if Jared won't do something.

The hand gripping his dick is gone so fast he doesn't know what the hell just happened and he feels Jared's hands on his hips for a second before he's spun around; the room just a blur of white in his eyes.

The right side of his cheek is pushed into the wall, but he doesn't care about that, because Jared's whispering: "You prepped yourself? Fucking hell..." and pushing inside of him with one holyhell thrust.

Jensen breathes out in synch with Jared, the burn in his ass so sweet, so damn sweet he can't help himself but groan and moan and pant and fuckinghell but if those aren't stars dancing before his eyes when Jared slides out of him and thrusts back into him, then he doesn't know what that is.

Jared's hands travel up from the tight grip they had on Jensen's hips, up his sides, his fingers pushing into the small spaces of Jensen's ribs, under his armpits, down his biceps, down his forearms, squeezing his wrists until they settle palm down on the back of his hands that are pressed to the wall.

Jared pushes his fingers between Jensen's and grips hard. Grips really, really hard and Jensen knows what that means...

"Hell yeah, do it, just... do it!" he all but screams and braces himself as best as he can, squeezing Jared's fingers and just ... letting it be.

Jared thrusts in and pulls out and it's the most amazing feeling, that slide of Jared's hot, thick and hard cock in and out of Jensen's ass.

He doesn't need Jared to touch him, doesn't need anything, but just. one. more. press on that spot... the spot that makes his breath catch in his throat and heat spread up all over his body.

His eyes are closed; he's scared that if he opens them, he'll see where they are... he can pretend that they're at home, or in a back alley somewhere, anywhere but in prison. Although... being in prison... 's actually turning Jensen on so badly, a little trickle of precome runs from his dick, just thinking about where they are.

Prison.

Prison.

Fuckin' hell…

Jared's breaths are loud in Jensen's ear; moist and quick and hot and when Jared licks his ear and pulls his earlobe in his mouth and bites on it Jensen's head falls back on Jared's shoulder, giving Jared access to his neck.

Jared's fingers squeeze his, whenever he thrusts in, and release whenever he pulls out.

"I dream about this," he licks up the side of Jensen's neck, "every fuckin' night. Every fuckin' night... just fuckin' you like this… slow," thrust, "fast," thrust "raw!" He thrusts in and groans with how Jensen's ass is gripping him like a vice.

"You're so tight, you want it to hurt, doncha? Feel me for days, huh? Fuckin' hell…" Jared whispers in his ear and Jensen can only say: "Fuck! Me too… dream about this… fuck me, fuck, oh shit…" because it's true… he dreams about this at night, through the day, everywhere at any given time. Just this… Jared fucking him senseless and raw and quick and rough and slow, dragging it out. Whatever, it doesn't matter… doesn't matter, because this, now… this is real, it's so real that no daydream about this, came close to this. Not even close.

Jared's chest is hard and solid and alive and sweaty behind his back and it feels so good, he has no words to describe it... he wants to touch, turn around and push Jared to the floor and ride him.

But he can't, because Jared's hands are holding him down and he can't do much, but just rest his head on Jared's shoulder and feel it; feel Jared's cock push inside him, then out, then in and out and inoutinoutinout so fast, lightning speed fast and he can't breathe from the force of it, he can't quite catch his breath, because it's all becoming too much, 's too much, but he wants it. Even if the pleasure suffocates him… he doesn't care. He doesn't care… not with Jared's cock so deep inside him and Jared's chest so close to him and the smell of Jared's sweat and sex in the room is making his head spin. Spin so fast, the room's not a room anymore, but it's just a blur through his eyes.

His cock is demanding attention, but he knows it'll never get it... not by Jared's hand or his own... he'll come just like this… with Jared's dick deep inside him, rubbing at that spot.

He opens his eyes when Jared's teeth scratch at the side of his neck and grab some skin to munch on…

"Do it..." he groans, because he wants this, he wants this so bad, so bad… he wants to get something, have something of Jared's to remember him by.

Jared thrusts in and in, trying to get deeper, as deep as he can when he comes, and bites on Jensen's neck, feeling the coppery taste of blood fill his mouth.

He squeezes Jensen's fingers to the point of breaking them, and laps up the tiny drop of blood, that's spilling out of the bite mark.

Jensen shudders, the bite hurtin', but not enough. 's not enough. Not nearly enough.

His cock is still begging for attention, he needs something, anything, just one small brush of something on his cock and he'd come, he'd come so bad, but Jared's still holding him there... pinned to the wall with Jared's chest plastered to his back.

Jared's breathing next to his ear, coming down from his high slowly.

"Gonna fuck you again," he says breathlessly, while licking at Jensen neck, gathering up all that sweat and the sweet, sweet taste of Jensen with his tongue," and again, and again."

And that does it… he closes his eyes and comes so fast and so much it hurts… but it's a pain he wants, needs and stores it in his memory to think of when he's alone. At night. He can't catch his breath, so he pants, but that's not really helping and he thinks he's gonna pass out, but that's not an option, because who knows how much time they still have and he doesn't wanna spend half of that time passed out.

Jared pushes him into the wall again and when did Jared's hands get to his hips! He doesn't know and doesn't care, the fingers there are strong, pushing into his skin and bone and he wants Jared to leave his mark there too… wants a bruise there the shape of Jared's hands.

He opens his eyes and looks down to see Jared's arms shaking while holding his hips like that and he thinks: 'those are the arms of a man who killed someone. Those are the hands of a killer'

But he wants those hands on him, wants them on him everywhere. Wants to feel them run all over his body; thighs, back, chest, stomach, cock, nipples, throat, face... everywhere.

Wants to feel that strength everywhere.

"Touch me... come on."

Jared snorts: "I'll fuck you again."

And he does. He didn't even pull out when he was done the first time, just stayed inside Jensen's hole, softening in his own come, but now he's ready to go again. And again. And again.

"Gonna fuck you raw, Jens. Gonna be feeling me for days… walk around with the ache in your ass, that I put there, huh? Like that? Huh? Want that?"

"Yessss…" Jensen hisses out, barely holding himself up, but Jared's strong enough for the both of them and his hands on Jensen's hips tighten and: "Bruise me, come on, mark me, man. Come on, goddamn it."

Jared smiles into his ear and grips him harder, pulls him against his chest, pulls him towards himself and then pushes him away, towards himself and away… and Jensen can feel the bruises forming right alongside his orgasm. He's gonna come, gonna come so hard and when one of Jared's hands slides down his belly, index finger slipping into his bellybutton to rub inside, he shudders and groans and since when does that feel so good, but before he can think about it any more, Jared's fingers are touching his cock and give the slit a little touch and Jensen is coming, his come hitting the wall again, joining the come from before and it all runs down the wall to the floor.

"You're gonna lick all that," Jared's smiling in his ear, "we can't leave any mess behind."

Jensen's vision turns to black and he can feel Jared coming in his ass again, filling him up and he clenches his muscles.

"Fuck…" Jared shudders and his head falls down to Jensen's sweaty neck, his forehead resting on the fine hair of Jensen's nape.

There's a bed next to the opposite wall and Jared wants to use it, even though he likes it just the way they are, with Jensen pinned to the wall, but he wants to see the man, wants to see his eyes when he comes so he grips Jensen by his biceps and pulls him away from the wall, both stumbling towards the bed: "On your back, come on." he whispers and pushes Jensen on the bed, the mattress groaning under the man's weight.

Jensen turns around, his head getting lost in the small pillow, spreads his legs and pulls them up towards his chest as best as he can, wanting to give Jared access to everything, everything at once.

Jared's on top of him before Jensen can even blink, his hands sneaking behind Jensen's knees to stroke the sensitive skin there and pulling his legs wider apart, pushing them further up and around his waist.

He's rock hard, just from seeing Jensen like that; spread open and inviting, his cock red and thick lying on his belly.

He pushes his cock into Jensen again and leans down to swallow up whatever pain Jensen's feeling; he knows Jensen wants to feel it, wants that sweet pain to have something to remember him by.

He thrusts in and pulls out, pushing Jensen further up the bed, but he doesn't care, he has to see Jensen's eyes open, his lips slightly parted, gulping for air.

"Wanna," grunt, "wanna see ya," moan, "wanna see ya come for me, Jens," groan, "see ya, watch me," he moans when Jensen does. In synch.

He leans down, his lips barely touching Jensen's spit slick, and whispers: "The man I killed, I was looking right into his eyes, just," thrust, "like," thrust, "this." thrust.

"You said you didn't kill no one."

Jared licks Jensen's lips, leaving his saliva there: "I lied." He thrusts in and feels Jensen's walls constrict around him when the man comes just like that.

It's too much, Jensen's hole so slick and hot and abused, and just thinking that Jensen came from not even a slightest touch, sends Jared flying… all that frustration of days and weeks of no sex disappears through his dick and into Jensen's ass.

There's a knock on the door that startles both of them and Jensen whines deep in his throat while Jared licks Jensen's neck because he wants to remember how this is, how Jensen tastes like, how his sweat is sharp and he can't… he doesn't want Jensen to leave, he can't let him go, he needs him here with him, he can't… Jensen will leave and he'll be left alone in this place again and he needs Jensen, wants him to be with him…

"Jared…"

"Wanna fuck you again." He whispers, because he just… can't… doesn't wanna lose this feeling that's gripping his cock, that's gripping his chest and his heart and he knows he has to let Jensen go, that Jensen will come back… but… he can't… not now.

"Next time."

There's that annoying knock on the door again and fuck it!

Jared pushes in and out of Jensen's hole one last time, and the pulls out, carefully, slowly and leans down to kiss Jensen, kiss him long and deep and hard and soft and rough with his tongue everywhere and his hands everywhere. His fingers slide down to Jensen's hole and he pushes two in, just for the memories. He pushes them in and out, feeling his own come in there and he whines, he doesn't wanna lose this. Fuck, he doesn't wanna lose this.

"Jared, come on, you have one minute before I come in!" comes a deep voice from the other side of the door and Jared wants to kill someone.

He pulls his fingers out of Jensen's ass, tugs the man up and walks him to the wall again, pushing the man against the hard surface and whispers, while licking and sucking Jensen's right nipple: "Wanna fuck you Jensen, wanna suck your cock," he moves up with his mouth, up Jensen's neck to his lips, "wanna swallow down every taste of you, remember you, fuckin' need ya…" he whispers into Jensen's half open mouth before he lets go of Jensen and starts pulling up his pants, leaving the room with his shirt in his hands.

Jensen sags down the wall, his back cleaning up his come: "Fuck." And presses his right hand to the bite mark on his neck and his left arm to the bruises on his hip: "Fuck."

He already misses Jared, but he can smell him all over himself, can feel him in his ass, the come leaking from his hole reminding him of everything, every noise Jared made, every sweet slide of Jared's dick and every word whispered to him.

Next time… he'll mark Jared.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot any tags, please let me know ... tags aren't my strong suit. :)


End file.
